A Half Partiality
by Kokoyomi
Summary: This is just part one or should I say chapter 1 of A Half Partiality. I hope you enjoy.


The wind blew through out the Sakura Forest as 18 year old Minato picked flowers for her ailing mother. Making sure only to pick her mother's favorite-Yellow Chrysanthemum, Camellia, Lotus and Azalia-she filled her basket with the wonderful smelling flowers of spring. "There," she stood, "that should be enough; Mother will be please." Just as she was ready to walk away, the sound of voices and footstep caught her ear. Quickly, She hid behind and treat and watched as two demons and a human walked by. The first demon was obviously a full blooded dog demon and the other was a measly toad demon. The human that was with them? She was a little girl, no more than about five or ten years old. She didn't look to be in danger but Minato couldn't help but find it strange that a little girl was with demons. Could she possibly have been kid napped and they're going to eat her, she thought as she watched them walk by. Many thoughts ran through her head, even the thought of rescuing the little girl and taking her home but that thought was shot down quickly when she heard the girl call the dog demon "Lord".

"Lord Sesshomaru," the little girl started, "am I going to be taking a bath in that hot spring up a head?" The dog demon stopped and nodded his head as he watched the little girl skip off. She just quietly watched as the one named Sesshomaru walked over to the hot spring, hoping nothing bad would happen to the girl. After awhile of watch, Minato deiced that the girl was going to be fine but she couldn't help but have a funny feeling about the dog demon. There was something strange about him, something that intrigued her but also made her fearful of him. She shook these thoughts of out her head and started to just walk by when he started to take off his clothes. WHAT IS HE DOING?! After finally removing his pants and stepping into the hot spring, Minato's face was nearly red and her nose was overflowing with blood. "Damn him," she whispered as she started to turn the other way but was stopped in her tracks. She was forgetting something, something important, something her mother indubitably needed. And then the sound of the running water from the hot springs hit her, "Mother needs hot water."

Minato growled and shook her fist, now she remembers why she brought a bucket. She didn't know what to do; should she just get the hot water and act like she doesn't see them or should she make small talk, get the water, and leave? Regardless they were going to see her and she would have to say something. With an encouraged sigh she began to walk over to the spring but stopped when a ballast was pointed in her face. "What the-"

"Hold it right there, human!" The toad demon demanded, "who are you and what business do you have here?!"

She cocked her head to the side and looked down at the little, green, monster yelling at her.

"Will you get that thing out of my face!" Minato yelled as she knocked the cane out of it's hands. "I'm here to get water, now let me pass."

The toad demon began to get angry and pointed a finger at her, "can't you see Lord Seshomaru is taking a bath-"

"I don't give a damn if God was taking a bath," Minato said as she walked around the demon, "I need water."

She completely forgot about Sesshomaru as she scooped up the water in her pale so when she looked up, she wasn't expecting to see a male figure standing over her. "GOOD LORD," she screamed as she dropped the bucket and backed up on the grass. Sesshomaru, who was still naked, stepped out of the water and stood over her with a scowl on his face. As she looked up, Minato's face began to turn red again and she felt a nosebleed coming on. "Not again," she said to her self as she locked eyes with him.

"Human," he started, "this is my land; why are you here?"

She looked away, "This is your land? Says who-"

"Don't get smart with me," Sesshomaru yelled.

"Sorry, it's kind of hard to take you seriously when you're nude," she smirked as she stood.

"I am telling you now, human, leave."

Minato placed her hands on her hips and turned her head up towards the air, "I am not leaving until I get water for my mother."

"Fine," he said as he turned around and picked up the bucket from the spring, "take your water and never come back."

Minato quickly grabbed the bucket and turned on her heels to walk away but stopped when her vision became blurry and her body became weak. Shit, not here, not now. She was doubled over in pain with blood coming out of the sides of her mouth, shaking violently. As she began to fall backwards, blood sputtered out of her mouth and landed on the flowers she had picked for her mother. The little girl was oblivious to what was going on until she heard a loud thud. "Lord Sesshomaru, what was that?" He shrugged as he stepped back into the water, completely ignoring Minato's shaking body on the ground. "My Lord, look! There's a girl on the ground!" The girl quickly jumped out of the water and wrapped on her yukata and ran over to Minato's side. "My Lord, there's blood all over her, Master Joken, help!" The toad demon slowly made its way over to her and poked Minato with his staff.

"You shouldn't play with the dead, Rin."

"But Master Joken, I don't think she's dead," Rin expressed as she turned her heard towards Sesshomaru who was now dressed and ready to leave. "Lord-"

"No," he walked past them, "let's go."

Rin swallowed, "No. She needs help!"

He sighed, knowing Rin she would bug him over and over again until he did something for the human. Sesshomaru got down near Minato's body and placed a hand on her chest. "She's still breathing," he said as he picked her up, "she just needs to rest."

He began walking and so did Joken and Rin with her bucket of water and basket of flowers in hand. "Where are we taking her?" Joken explained that there was a village of humans on the outskirts of this forest and most likely she belonged to them. They were just going to drop her off and then leave. Hopefully she didn't die on the way there. After arriving to the little village, Minato was placed near the opening with her bucket of water and basket of flowers laid next to her. Before walking away, Sesshomaru looked down at her and noticed something strange about her, something intriguing but something that wanted to make him stay away from her because she wasn't like the rest of the humans here in this village. The pair of demons and Rin turned to leave when they heard the shouts of the village peoples for Minato. Quickly she was taken to her home and placed in bed, her mother by her side. "I told you not to leave this bed," her mother said as she ran her fingers through her daughters hair, "you are not fully healed."


End file.
